indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Can
Can ("The Can" tot 1970) was een experimentele en avant-garde rockgroep. De groep werd in 1968 opgericht in Duitsland. Ze waren geen conventionele commerciële groep, maar worden tot de belangrijkste Krautrock-groepen gerekend en hebben tal van hedendaagse artiesten in de rock en elektronische muziek beïnvloed. Ze leunden enigszins nog aan bij tijdgenoten als The Velvet Underground of Frank Zappa, maar hun muziek was veel serieuzer en ontoegankelijker. Hun opnamen bestonden niet uit popsongs, maar bevatten geluiden, synthesizers, wereldmuziek, knip-en-plaktechnieken en elektronische muziek. Leden * Holger Czukay (24 maart 1938): basgitaar, geluidstechnicus en elektronica (1968-1977). * Michael Karoli (29 maart 1948 - 17 november 2001): gitaar, zang en viool. * Jaki Liebezeit (1939): drums en percussie. * Irmin Schmidt (29 mei 1937): toetsen en zang. * Malcolm Mooney: zang (1968-1970, 1986-1991). * Damo Suzuki (16 januari 1950) zang (1970-1973). Geschiedenis Als groep (1968-1979) Can vormde zich in 1968 te Keulen als "Inner Space". De groep bestond uit gitarist Holger Czukay, toetsenist Irmin Schmidt (beide muzikanten hadden gestudeerd bij Karlheinz Stockhausen), gitarist Michael Karoli (een leerling van Czukay) en Jazz-drummer Jaki Liebezeit, samen met oorspronkelijk groepslid David Johnson. In de herfst van 1968 werd de Amerikaanse vocalist Malcolm Mooney bij de groep gevoegd. Hij voegde intensiteit toe aan Cans muziek, die klonk als een combinatie van onder andere The Velvet Underground, James Brown en Pink Floyd. Belangrijk was de nadruk op herhaling die te horen was in bas en drums. Dit kwam duidelijk tot uiting in het 20 minuten durende nummer "Yoo Doo Right", dat een gereduceerde versie was van een zes uur durende improvisatie. Kort daarna keerde Mooney, die met psychische problemen te maken had, terug naar Amerika. Hij werd vervangen door Damo Suzuki, een Japanse straatartiest die ze heupwiegend en zingend aantroffen buiten een café in München. Zijn zangstijl was dromeriger en mysterieuzer dan het agressieve en schreeuwerige gezang van Mooney. Cans eerste plaat met Suzuki was Soundtracks (1970), waarin zijn meertalige zangstijl karakter toevoegde aan een aantal relatief eenvoudige popsongs. Op het album verschenen ook twee nummers van Mooney, inclusief een Can plotselinge uitstap in melodieuze jazz : "She Brings The Rain". De volgende jaren bracht de groep zijn meest geprezen werken uit. Waar Can voor de eerste albums zich nog hoofdzakelijk baseerde op traditionele songstructuren, viel de groep tijdens het midden van hun carrière terug op een heel vlotte improvisatiestijl. Tago Mago (1971) is een grensverleggend, invloedrijk en uiterst onconventioneel album, gebaseerd op intens ritmische, door jazz geïnspireerde drums, geïmproviseerde gitaar- en keyboardsolo's (veelvuldig met elkaar verweven), tape-bewerkingen and Suzuki's eigenaardige gezang. Vooral de ritmesecties in Tago Mago zijn vaak geprezen. Tago Mago werd opgevolgd door Ege Bamyasi (1972), een meer toegankelijke maar nog steeds avant-garde plaat. Op het album stond onder andere het aanstekelijke "Vitamin C" en de Duitse Top 40-hit "Spoon". Daarna kwam het album Future Days (1973), een vroeg voorbeeld van ambient-muziek, hoewel het ook het quasi-popnummer "Moonshake" bevatte. De namen van al deze albums duidden op de interesse van bandleden in wereldmuziek en de bijhorende talen en tradities van andere culturen. Suzuki verliet de groep in 1973 om Jehova's getuige te worden. De zang werd nu verzorgd door Karoli en Schmidt. De muziek leed hier misschien enigszins onder; beide waren weliswaar bekwame zangers, maar noch Karoli noch Schmidt waren gedenkwaardige vocalisten, zeker wanneer men ze vergelijkt met de dolle energie van Mooney of de losbandige charme van Suzuki. Tijdens live-optredens echter groeide de muziek in intensiteit zonder centrale zang, en de groep behield het vermogen om gezamenlijk urenlang te improviseren, al dan niet rond centrale thema's. Can bracht Soon Over Babaluma uit in 1974. Het daaropvolgende jaar tekenden ze bij Virgin Records. Doorheen de albums Landed (1975), Flow Motion (1976), Saw Delight (1977) en Out Of Reach (1978), evolueerde de groep naar een meer conventionele stijl. De disco single "I Want More" uit Flow Motion werd in het Verenigd Koninkrijk hun enige hit. In 1977 werden voormalig Traffic-bassist Roscoe Gee en percussionist Reebop Kwaku Baah bij de groep gevoegd, wat Holger Czukay naar de rand van de groepsactiveit duwde. Czukay verliet de groep in 1977, en verscheen niet meer op de albums Out Of Reach (1978) en Can (1979). De groep hield het stilletjes voor bekeken op het einde van de jaren '70, maar kwam op enkele gelegenheden wel nog eens samen. Latere jaren (1981-...) Sinds het einde van Can zijn alle leden betrokken geweest in verschillende muzikale projecten. In 1986 kwamen ze voor een korte tijd weer samen, met Mooney maar zonder Suzuki, om Rite Time (uitgebracht in 1989) op te nemen. Sindsdien verschenen talloze compilaties, live-albums, samples, ... Net zoals The Velvet Underground is de echte impact van Can niet hun commercieel succes geweest, maar wel hun verdere invloed, niet enkel op rockmuziek, maar evenzeer op dance. Op 17 november 2001 overleed Michael Karoli na een langdurige ziekte aan kanker. In 2004 bracht hun zelf opgerichte label, Spoon Records, de eerste 4 albums opnieuw uit op Super Audio CD, de rest van de catalogus verschijnt in 2005 en later opnieuw. Discografie Studio albums * (1969) Monster Movie * (1970) Soundtracks * (1971) Tago Mago * (1972) Ege Bamyasi * (1973) Future Days * (1974) Soon Over Babaluma * (1975) Landed * (1976) Flow Motion * (1977) Saw Delight * (1978) Out of Reach * (1979) Can * (1979) Inner Space * (1989) Rite Time Singles * (1968) "Kama Sutra"/"Melting Away" * (1970) "Soul Desert"/"Deadlock" * (1971) "Turtles Have Short Legs"/"Halleluwah" * (1972) "Spoon"/"Shikaro Maru Ten" * (1973) "Moonshake"/"Splash" * (1974) "Dizzy Dizzy"/"Come Sta La Luna" * (1976) "I Want More"/"..and More" * (1976) "Silent Night"/"Cascade Waltz" * (1977) "Don't Say No"/"September" * (1978) "Can-Can"/"Aspectacle" Verzamelalbums * (1974) Limited Edition - verzameling zeldzame werken uit 1968-1974 * (1976) Unlimited Edition - verzameling zeldzame werken uit 1968-1975 * (1981) Delay 1968 - verzameling zeldzame werken en uittreksels uit 1968-1969 * (1991) Peel Sessions - opnames uit het BBC radioprogramma John Peel Show van 1973-1976 * (1997) Radio Waves - verzameling zeldzame en live werken uit 1969-1972 * (1999) Live - verzameling live opnames van 1972-1977 (oorspronkelijk verpakt bij de Can Box cd/video/boek set) Compilaties * (1976) Opener - compilatie van 1972-1974 album materiaal * (1978) Cannibalism 1 - compilatie van 1969-1974 album materiaal * (1983) Incandenscence - compilatie van 1969-1977 album materiaal * (1992) Cannibalism 2 - compilatie van 1974-1981 album materiaal * (1993) Anthology - compilatie van 1968-1991 album en soundtrack materiaal * (1995) Cannibalism 3 - compilatie van 1979-1991 soloalbum materiaal Bootlegs * (1968) Prehistoric Future, Paris 1968 * (1971) Mother Sky Berlin, Waldbühne 1971 * (1972) University Of Essex, Colchester, UK 8-5-72 * (1973) Horror Trip in the Paper House Köln 03.02.72 * (1973) Live at Paris Olympia, France 1973 * (1975) Live at Sussex University, Brighton, November 1975 * (1975) Live at Stuttgart 31.10.1975 * (1976) Live at Hannover 4.11.1976 * (1976) London und Grenoble Live 1976 Film en video * (1972) Free Concert * (1998) The Can Documentary * (1999) The Can Box (Box set, bevat : Can Documentary, Free Concert, twee live-cd's en een boek) * (2004) The Can DVD (2 dvd's en 1 audio-cd) Categorie:Duitse rockband Categorie:Can Categorie:Progressieve-rockband